Ginny Weasley and the Year of Exploring
by sittingpretty
Summary: Ginny Weasley enters her Sixth Year: one chock full of sexuality, trust, friendship...and hormones! Not to mention one very hot pink feather boa. GW HG femmeslash NOW COMPLETED
1. So the Summer Must End

***My Notes:*** Hope you enjoy the story…  It includes some femmeslash; if that isn't your kettle of fish, SCRAM!!!  ::wields scary looking kazoo::  Actually, if you're openminded and tolerant and don't mind exploring new ships or new sexual preferences…  Read on.  That would be cool of you.

***Chapter One:* _/So the Summer Must End/_**

Ginny Weasley sat atop a green hill, a five-minute walk away from her home.  She let her bare toes wiggle and grasp the grass underneath her, embracing the summer holiday she had just lived through and breathed in deeply the smells: Strawberries, that had stained her fingers earlier as she ate them one by one with her brothers Fred and George, who made a big deal out of competing for the most strawberries in their mouths possible (George won); light flowery perfume, that her friend visiting Hermione Granger had worn as they swung together on a porch swing, arms around each other and heads resting on the other's shoulders; an owl, Pidwigeon of course, that had flew frantically into her room as she and Hermione slept, awaking the two (Ron later confessed as responsible).

She stroked her hands against her smooth light-blue sundress, watching the sunset.  Tomorrow school would begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Ginny had turned sixteen in April and couldn't wait for her sixth year to begin; the Weasleys had already bought the new supplies, though this year around there were less required with only Ron and Ginny returning to the school.

Making special precautions not to stain her lovely sundress, Ginny stood up, brushing lingering blades of grass off of the material.  Her long, smooth legs were eased, having been kept folded up for the past twenty minutes.  As she turned to walk back home, her wide hips swung gracefully, her slim torso keeping in rhythm.  She had clearly been developing in the past few years: She was a few heads taller than she had been in First Year and she had grown to be pleasantly chesty – although not nearly as well built as Parvati Patil, that stunning Seventh Year whose curves were perfectly manufactured, and not quite as proportionate as pretty Hermione Granger.  Still, it seemed enough.

***

She entered her house to Molly Weasley, her mother, fixing up dinner.  She swished her wand, and the green beans slipped into a pot of boiling water; she tapped, and a pan of sliced potatoes began to fry; and with a flick, assorted fruits began to chop themselves.

"There you are, Gin, dear," Molly warmly greeted her daughter, and her proceeding wand waving resulted in a fully set table.  "Dinner'll be served in a bit…so if you could round up Ron, Hermione and Harry, I'd appreciate the effort."

Ginny nodded, bounding up the staircase.  Behind her she heard her mother: "Now, where are those twins?  They promised they'd come for dinner…"

Ginny was rather out of breath as she reached Ron's bedroom, but knocked on the door.  She poked her head inside and directed towards Ron, "Mum wants you down for dinner."  Before closing the door behind her she snuck a look at Harry, who was propped up against Ron's headboard and skimming some magazine.  He looked up when she spoke and she grinned insanely, jumping down the stairs, as she had noticed a faint warm smile play across his lips.  He hadn't been so cheerful these past school years – however, thankfully, the Burrow was able to lighten his load of conquering the evil Lord Voldemort a bit.  Ginny still was attracted to him, though she knew he wasn't interested.

So she remained a casual admirer, reprimanding herself because she wasn't a schoolgirl anymore…no more giggling, awkward moments or staring.  Just, for lack of any better word, admiring.

***

Within twenty minutes she and most of her family (including the twins, whose joke shop had launched brilliantly immediately after they left Hogwarts, and frequently popped in and out of the Burrow) were eating a large dinner that was most filling.  Ginny delighted in sitting next to Hermione (who she considered one of her best girlfriends) and with Fred on her left while munching on salad, potatoes, steak and afterwards, an apple tart.

"Mum, Dad," Fred began after polishing off his desert and standing up, pushing his chair away; "We'll be off now."

Ginny turned round in her chair and gave Fred a half-hug, and then smiled at George, who had also gotten up and was standing across the table.  She constantly missed their company, as Ron's friends were _always_ over, resulting in him _always_ running off with them (although Hermione was ever so nice to Ginny while being rushed away by her best friend and, likely to be, boyfriend).

With a sharp noise they Apparated, presumably back to their place in Hogsmeade.

Molly Weasley swished her wand and the table was cleared, leaving the red-and-white checkered tablecloth as clean as ever.  "Right, then, off to bed with you.  It's a big day tomorrow."

***

When Ginny awoke the next morning, it was only because of nerves.  She was up earlier than the rest; when she turned over she saw Hermione still asleep, her face towards her.  Ginny smiled softly, and moved closer to the guest bed where her friend lay.  Hermione's wild hair was even worse in the morning, after a full night's rest.  Ginny extended her hand, brushing some curls out of her beautiful face, admiring the peacefulness.  The redhead continued caressing Hermione's face, watching as her mouth twitched into a slight smile in response to the warm touch.

Ginny had the urge to kiss her.


	2. Rowdy Girls and a Yam

***My Notes:*** Well, here it is: The next chapter. It's a tiny bit longer than the last, but don't worry, I'll try to keep them quick and fun. ^^;;  P.S. I have been going over these chapters SO MUCH you wouldn't believe it!!!  Finally, though, I have sorted out how to get bolded letters, and so on.  Be happy becuz gone are my days of i-ing/i!!!  Of course though I have other chapters ready and I'll have to go through THEM, too! Tiring, but it should be worth it!!!

***Chapter Two:* _/Rowdy Girls and a Yam_/**

After a hurried breakfast and a car ride, Ginny stood in King's Cross between Platform 9 and Platform 10.  Behind her was Hermione, who offered for her to go next.  Harry and Ron had already entered Platform Nine And Three Quarters and were no doubt waiting; Mrs. Weasley had left them after a peck on the cheek telling them that they were old enough to get on by themselves.

Ginny turned around to face Hermione, who was looking frankly dazzling in a maroon skirt (riding above her knees) and a black V-neck shirt.  This made Ginny feel rather frumpy and untidy in her clinging jeans and gray fuzzy sweater.  In her awe of Hermione, she didn't even quite care to hide her attraction.

"Gin?" Hermione asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.  She shifted her weight to the other foot and bit her lip.  "Or should I go?"

Ginny motioned for her to walk right ahead.  She did, and Ginny watched her backside as she vanished.  Her skirt perfectly journeyed the amazing contours of her hips, thighs, and arse.  Ginny felt faint, but eagerly skipped behind her.

When she entered Platform Nine And Three Quarters, she sighed happily.  Although Hermione had disappeared into the crowd (no doubt to Ron and Harry), the smoke billowing from the violently red steam engine and din of students' voices were a warm greeting from a summer of tantalizations (due to her brother's best friends).

"Virginia!" she heard a voice call.  Through the pack came Luna Lovegood, stumbling over stray feet and her trunk wheeling behind.

"Oh, hi," Ginny said softly, smiling at her friend.  "Did you have a good summer?"

Luna shrugged, "It was alright.  How was your family's?"

Luna always managed to fit in her family, or at least her brother; Ron obviously had mesmerized Luna.

"Well…," Ginny tried to answer.  Over the many heads she saw Hermione stepping up stairs to the interior of the train, her skirt rising higher, revealing her glorious thighs, but they were quickly hidden again in moments.  "It was quite awful, actually."

***

During the train ride, Ginny deliberately sat in a compartment far from Hermione, her brother, and their best friend.  Luna had seemed disappointed, but hadn't made any protests to sitting next to a few girls from their year.

The first twenty minutes or so were boring.  A Ravenclaw Ginny had never met, but introduced herself as Mariah Foxworth, pulled out the newest issue of Witch Weekly, which excited the girls.

"Ooh!  Look here!" Mariah exclaimed, and began reading the cover stories: "_'We__ Reveal Secrets of Your Fellow Wizards'… __'Beat the Hormonal Blues'…" She paused, and continued with a grin on her face, "_'Increase Your Cup Size in Two Easy Steps'_!"_

The girls all giggled and, inevitably, looked down at their own chests.

A Hufflepuff Ginny had known in her third and fourth year Divination classes, Chantal Havenworth, cat-called.  "_Merlin, Ginny.  You've got a nice set."_

Ginny blushed horribly as the rest of the girls concurred.  She stuttured, "I – I don't k-know…really…  They're nothing compared to – " Ginny had no idea what she was saying " – Parvati Patil!"

Chantal nodded enthusiastically, and looked as though she was about to go on.  Ginny didn't like that; she hadn't /meant/ to have such an outburst.  She knew she had always had…an attraction to other women, but she didn't think it was so serious.

She tilted her head in thought.  _'Except Hermione; I truly love Hermione.'_

But Luna, who wanted to start reading the 'We Reveal Secrets of Your Fellow Wizards' column, cut in Chantal.  Ginny sighed in relief and prayed none of the girls would make a public announcement notifying the rest of the train of her admiration of Parvati Patil's breasts.

***

After fourty-five minutes of enlightening reading, the girls became restless again.

When Michael Corner walked by the compartment, Luna raised an eyebrow suggestively at Ginny and the redhead winced uncomfortably at the memory of her relationship with him.  The rest of the girls didn't notice Ginny's squirms, though, and giggled, looking at each other.

Rather annoyed that her upset facial expressions weren't bothering any of them, Ginny rudely cut in: "What the hell is so great about Corner over there?"

Darcy Mathers, a timid Gryffindor who shared Ginny's dormitory looked doubtfully at Ginny but impressed upon her, "He's _hot_, Gin!"

Ginny mentally scoffed.  Apparently these girls were desperate for _any guy's attention._

This proved itself completely true as the ride progressed.

Chantal keenly suggested, "I know!  Let's play Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise!"

The girls squealed in approval, Ginny (resignedly) included.

Luna seemed less keen but was unfortunately (for her) picked on first.  She said, "Dare."

Darcy grinned.  "Transfigure your left foot into a yam and then walk around the train with it."

Shrieks of laughter filled the air.  Luna gritted her teeth for extra drama, took a huge breath, and whipped out her wand.  She removed her sneaker and sock, and rested her left foot on the seat opposite; Mariah had to scoot to make room for it.  She waved it gracefully and uttered: "_Holus adfectio!"_

Her dainty foot immediately grew larger, and a shade darker – orange.  Luna then walked through the corridors, the girls watching as she chatted obliviously with students who were staring at her foot.  When she returned the girls all laughed, and Mariah even nipped playfully at it.

Luna, feigning disgruntlement, attacked Mariah next.

"Truth," the girl decided.  She revealed once during Second Year having a wet dream about Professor Lupin, their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  The girls' eyebrows simultaneously rose.

And so the game continued – Ginny was enjoying herself and happily not revealing nor embarrassing herself _too much._

Until, after chomping down three gross-looking Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (the trolley had come by somewhere during their fun) as her dare, Luna asked Chantal.

After a moment's hesitation, Chantal said, "Kiss."

The girls all went, "Ooooooh!" and looked at each other in wonder: who would she kiss, _especially in a compartment full of __girls?_


	3. Hogwarts and the Usual Peculiarities

***Chapter Three:* _/Hogwarts and the Usual Peculiarities/_**

Luna looked around the compartment.  Her eyes stopped haltingly on Ginny and Ginny prayed, '_Please, have her snog herself…'_

But she said it: "Kiss Ginny."

Once again the girls "Ooooh-ed."

Chantal nodded sharply, and turned to face Ginny: they were sitting across from each other.  Ginny breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

Chantal leaned forward, and with a grab at Ginny's shoulder, so was the other girl.  Her hand tilted Ginny's face closer: Ginny was looking straight into her starry violet eyes, enraptured and in awe.  Chantal leaned forward and her chest pressed against Ginny's – they were in complete contact.  Chantal then pressed her moist lips onto Ginny's; Ginny could smell her essence: sweet lavender and she wanted more.  The other girl's glossy mahogany hair looked as though it was aching for Ginny's slim fingers to run themselves through it, but Ginny removed herself instead, refusing to give into temptation…

The game continued, but not after some girlish giggles.

***

"Er, I _hate," Ginny lied, "to stop this here…  Oh, Darcy, do change that hideous lime green hair; I doubt any Michael Corner will want to see that…" She paused as Darcy preformed the counter curse for her discolored hair.  "Much better.  Erm, so yes.  I believe we should be changing to our Hogwarts things around now."  She stared out the window at the foggy sky, quickly darkening.  She estimated they'd be there in around twenty-five minutes._

The girls murmured in agreement and gathered their uniforms.  Mariah, who proved to be quite useful, put a charm on the compartment window as well as a lock so that no boys could look in.

They all were immensely relieved with that and changed at ease.  Ginny hastily unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, peeling them off to plain white cotton underwear.  She looked around warily and saw the rest of the girls much more relaxed, especially Chantal – she was hard to miss: disrobing languidly, revealing lacy blue panties and a good-sized bra…  Ginny flipped her attention back to removing her sweater and quickly pulling over a white blouse and gray vest.  Luna and Darcy were helping each other fasten their ties, giggling.  Ginny secured hers, and proceeded to pull up her pleated skirt.  Finally the girls were all done, with the slight exception of Mariah who was still pulling up her knee socks and stepping into her shoes.

And so the train halted to a stop: the charms on the door became undone, the day-clothes were packed away, the magazines and textbooks closed up, hair patted down, faces shining in the joy of returning to school.

Luna grasped Ginny's hand anxiously.  Looking out the window, they saw familiar lights originating from the great school of Hogwarts, and reflected onto the dark lake, practically separating the students from their beloved castle.

They heard other compartment doors opening, students dragging rucksacks behind them, calling out to friends who hadn't been squished in with them, crying out in awe at new Prefect badges glinting in the lights of the corridor.  Mariah stood up quickly and opened their door.

Ginny stepped carefully out: re-adjusting her robes and patting the Gryffindor crest on her chest.

After some hustling, Ginny and her friends finally were outside on the Platform at Hogsmeade.  She could hear Hagrid calling for First Years and she grinned, remembering her own year traveling across the lake…but then…  She remembered the _rest_ of her First Year, which was harrowing enough without the Giant Squid's appearance.  She shook her head furiously, but noticed small tears jumped out of her eyes as she did.

***

"Gin!" she heard Luna calling, her voice piercing the dark sky.  "Over here!"

Her bags resting precariously on top of her trunk, Ginny shuffled over to where her friend was calling.  She saw the blonde head of hair poking out of the entrance of a large, seemingly horse-less drawn carriage (of course, both she and Luna knew this was not the case).

As Ginny peered inside, she was glad for its warm and cozyness – probably due to the fact that it was rather full.  Although each was suited for four to a carriage, Ginny noticed extra persons.  Darcy, Mariah, Chantal and Luna were there, and joined by an additional someone.

A Michael Corner – squished in between Mariah and Darcy, who were both fawning over him sickeningly.

"Erm, you know," Ginny's voice trembled as she protested; "I think there are too many people already.  I wouldn't fit."

"Nonsense!" roared Luna, and grabbed Ginny's robes, bringing her inside.  She scooted over to make room for the blushing redhead.  Somehow, perhaps even magically, the seat was able to accommodate them all.

Ginny split her time in the carriage embarrassedly looking down at her feet or embarrassedly gazing out at the First Years being brought across the lake in small boats.  When this once again brought her on an unpleasant nostalgia trip, she decided staring at the toes of her Mary Jane's would probably be the best thing to do.

There were a few minutes of near-silence, during which Darcy could still be heard cooing over Michael Corner.  After an annoying shriek from Darcy, though, the moment ended and Luna continued chatting amiably with Mariah and Michael resumed resting his hand oh-so comfortably on Mariah's thigh.

And then Ginny felt something rub up against her knee.  She looked up, and was quite amazed to see Chantal sitting across from her, back up against her seat, her knees knocking against Ginny's.  Chantal noticed Ginny watching her and raised an eyebrow mischievously, a small smile playing across her lips.

Ginny hurriedly looked away, but could hardly ignore the knee, chafing her own…  It seemed to be nudging her knees apart.  With a shudder, Ginny back up as far as she could – which wasn't far at all – into the seat, and sat straight up attentively.  She tapped her fingers on her thigh and distractedly tried to join Luna's conversation.

Finally Chantal seemed immersed in a chat with Darcy and Ginny was so very glad when they arrived at Hogwarts without further oddities.

That didn't count what happened _inside the castle, though._


	4. Peculiar is Right!

***My Notes:*** You are most certainly my friend if you have read this far. ^_~ LOL – but no, really…  Just hope that if you are this far then that means you think this highly of the story!!! ::blushes, then realizes that probably isn't the case::

***Chapter Four:* /_Peculiar is Right!/_**

Ginny breathed in the fresh night air, happy to be out of the stuffy carriages and – finally – back to school.  She couldn't wait.  It was her Sixth Year: O.W.L.s passed; practically the top of the school; thinking about trying out for Chaser for Quidditch; classes a bit harder, but nothing she couldn't handle if she was up to par with things, which she was for having passed the exams quite well; good friends.

She heard collective happy gasps from the whereabouts of the First Years and didn't blame them; the turrets and towers looked as if they stretched much higher than they in reality did, the large windows showed rows of benches and tables shining brilliantly under the light of many torches and lanterns very impressively, and the din coming from within was creating an excited air amongst them.

However, having seen this consecutively for 6 years now, the thrill wasn't as bracing as it had been for Ginny.  The routine was getting quite old, and Ginny set off, loping towards the Great Hall to sit at her House Table.  She saw the familiar four tables and fifth for staff; saw blurs of green-blue-yellow-red; she saw the even more familiar long, stretching table with accommodating benches and red-and-gold tapestry hanging above.  She grinned warmly, but before she could sit herself next to a few fellow Sixth Years and watch the Sorting of the First Years, her robes were yanked backwards.

She was pulled back through the throngs of returning students, out of the Hall.

"What the bloody –" Ginny started howling.

"Shhh!" a voice came, extremely quiet and without a doubt uttered by Ginny's capturer.

Now Ginny had been hurtled through halls, past the solitary windows of classrooms and some other rooms, just rooms, she didn't even know the purpose of.  Someone pushed her up against a wall _somewhere_, and immediately put a finger to Ginny's mouth.

"Don't speak," they said dead-pan.  A torch nearby glinted red and yellow; the face was revealed to be –

"_Chantal_?!" Ginny gasped, despite the fact the girl's finger was supposed to be hushing her up.

Chantal nodded, seemingly unimpressed.  Her hair had been pulled back into a knotty ponytail and her lips glinted as if she had just been licking them.  "We need to talk."

Ginny forced a meek laugh.  "Er, kind of a strange way to tell me."

Apparently, Chantal ignored that.  She sat down with her back to the wall, pulling down Ginny so they were sitting side-by-side.

"Now," she began, looking over into Ginny's face.

"Talk," Ginny shrugged, wanting to get back to the Great Hall…she saw visions of chicken, and cookies, and ham, and fruit, and cake…

"We kissed."

"Uh, yeah…it was part of a game."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"What?"

"Have – you – ever – kissed – a girl – before," Chantal repeated slowly and clearly.

"Oh," Ginny said, not feeling like answering.

"…because you know, you kiss really well."  Chantal licked her lips again.

"Erm."

"That's a good thing, Gin.  You're fantastic…a pro."

"Michael Corner never thought so.  Dean never thought so.  Neville – fucking _Neville - said it was 'alright'," Ginny snarled._

Chantal nodded for a moment, looking as though she was trying to teach a toddler who their mommy was and who their daddy was and running out of patience.  "That," she said with defiance after a minute of head-nodding, "is why I asked you if you had ever kissed a girl."

Silence.

"There's a real difference between kissing boys and kissing girls, Ginny.  Boys are rough and smell sweaty…Boys get boners and want to get you in bed after the first _peck…Girls, though," Chantal closed her eyes and laid her head against the wall.  "Girls…girls are gentle, and their lips are soft and they smell like everything good in the world.  They don't care about how much they get, they don't mind drawn-out foreplay and enjoy simply kissing and touching like hell.  Girls are so much more…_fun_ to kiss."_

Ginny gaped, and tried to stand up.  The hem of her robes was being held by Chantal, though.

"Chantal…Let go!  I didn't know you were a –" Ginny struggled with words, "- a…  I didn't know you liked _girls!"_

She was hardly listening.  Now she was parting Ginny's black robes, running her hands up from the redhead's ankles – up to her thighs, up to her hips…Chantal got to her feet slowly, feeling the fuzzy gray sweater and its contents, purring as she stroked the beautiful red-and-gold tie, tugging it closer to her…Chantal licked Ginny's neck!

Ginny groaned quietly and tried to push Chantal away.  However the girl's eyes were burning with a kind of passion, and she reached forward and, this time, gave Ginny a Real Kiss.

The soft blue eyes widened.  Ginny stared at Chantal, who was at that moment locking lips with her.  Chantal's eyes were closed serenely, her nose rubbing against Ginny's, her mouth…

Her mouth…it seemed to be burning Ginny with happiness and joy and hot fire.  Their lips pressed against each other, both wet, both because of Chantal's licking.  Inside Ginny's mouth, her tongue wedged itself inside with Chantal's, free of Ginny's weak protests.  Chantal's warm, sweet tongue came inside to visit with Ginny's teeth; it felt like honey dripping onto her taste buds.

Chantal withdrew.  "I told you there was a difference," she purred, tucking a lock of Ginny's hair behind her ear.  She walked away, but not to the Great Hall…presumably to the Hufflepuff Common Room. 


	5. Spreading the Love

***My Notes:*** Nah, not relly anything today!!!  ::kiss::

***Chapter Five:* /_Spreading the Love/_**

Ginny stood in shock…in happiness.  She thought she was going to cry – of course she didn't, but it had felt that good.

It had been almost rushed, it seemed, but wet in a fabulous way, and warm and Ginny wanted to know if it felt that way with _everyone.  Maybe even Neville had that kind of passion within him.  Maybe Dean felt like that when he snogged Seamus._

Maybe Harry feels like that.  Maybe Hermione is all Chantal can ever make her feel and more.

_'Maybe I should get back to the Hall.'_

Wait, no! She couldn't do that!  She was just Kissed by a beautiful, experienced, sexy girl and didn't that count for something?!  Now, shouldn't she go kiss Harry and try to convert the womanly love into something he could understand?  Wouldn't Hermione like to bat the hair out of her adorable eyes and for once be taught something she _didn't know?_

Ginny could be a sex-machine!  Yeah, that would be it!

***

She practically skipped into the Hall a minute or two later.  The Sorting had finished, feast commenced, and now it looked like only deserts were left on the table.  Ginny smiled brightly and sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione greeted.

"Hi, love," she replied, purring.  Hermione blinked, but she was polite enough to blink at her blueberry pie.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny turned to face him.  He was in the middle of eating a treacle tart, but smiled all the same.  Ginny batted her eyes at him.  "How was the ride over?"

It looked as though Hermione was uncomfortable with Ginny changing all that extremely warm friendship towards Harry and butted in as her friend swallowed his tart.

"It was quite uneventful.  Besides Ron making himself a fool in front of Padma Patil," Hermoine scoffed.

"Boys will be boys," Ginny added in knowledgeably.  She hoped Hermione would get the hint…

She didn't, not exactly.

"Yes.  And I love them for that."

_'Blast.'_

***

Ginny still had the energy, though.  She bounced out of the Hall with Luna Lovegood, deciding to try and run her power down by escorting her to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

By the time they reached the knight's shining armor, Ginny was panting, but she was still of an extremely happy continence.

"What is going on with _you_?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, hun!"  And with that, Ginny leaned forward and kissed Luna on the lips.  It was quick and dry, but Ginny liked it all the same.  "'Night!"

Luna stood, stunned.  "Erm – yeah – 'night…"

***

"Werewolf!" Ginny practically shouted the password at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The fat, pink lady let herself swing open.  As Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she wondered if, when she wasn't a painting, the Fat Lady had been fun to snog.  Maybe she used to be skinny.  Maybe she knew exactly where to place her hands and her mouth and maybe she had hair so thick and textured you could spend all day running your fingers through it and…

Ginny blinked.  The Common Room was staring at her.  Obviously it had been very quiet before she entered and now that she was humming "All You Need is Love," some song her father had on a Muggle record, everyone was gaping.

"Hi, all!" she said quickly and made her way into the sixth year girls' dorm.

No one was inside, but had they been, Ginny would have snogged them an inch from their life.

Instead, she fell back onto her bed, wearing nothing but her white blouse and panties. 


	6. Visit with the Devil

***My Notes:*** Hiya!  My school just began a little less than a week ago; I won't be updating half as much.  My previous chapters were almost done all in one weekend and almost one _sitting_ because, hey, I had that time in the summer!  But now I'll probably be to old traditional chapter-by-chapter.  I've got most of the plot all worked out so hopefully you'll have a fun reading experience. ^_^

***Chapter Six:* /_Visit with the Devil/_**

Ginny was pleased to see that chores such as slipping on a skirt or buttering a piece of toast were now so fluent, and fun, and it made her feel sexy – all of it.  She was happy, humming, carefree.  With her new outlook on life, other people seemed to catch on also.  She heard catcalls in the hallways, sensed eyes on her from behind as she skipped from class to class, and even the teachers' time seemed brightened by her spunk.

But then came lunch.

Just out of a particularly challenging but refreshing Defense Against Dark Arts lessons, Ginny hurried to her House Table for some nice applesauce or something to keep her on her feet.  She was slowly loosing her original exuberance, although she did not notice it at the time; it is hard, really, to discern a natural high from milking off the last bit of that happy ecstasy.

As soon as her fork was jammed into a particularly juicy piece of roasted chicken breast, she felt cold air on her back…breath.  Reflexively, she turned about sharply and there, his grey eyes flashing, was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want," Ginny said flatly, her eyes narrowing.  Nothing good could be expected after a visit from Malfoy and she turned in her seat, facing him.

Draco grinned nastily at the Weasley girl's unease: it was easily visible to him.  "Don't be so scared, little girl…  You didn't seem so meek last night!"

Ginny frowned, and he continued.

"Who am I?  What do I have on my face?  You do realise what are in my pants, don't you?" Malfoy spat unkindly.  "I'm Draco Malfoy, a pureblood; I have a tongue; I am long and hard.  But I see you have never approached me."

"You're horny, I get it – but I don't care.  So just go away," Ginny said.

Malfoy roared with laughter: mock laughter, cold and cruel and falling onto Ginny's frame with incredible pain.  She understood what he was playing at.

"Me, _horny_?!  Hardly, Ginger; although I do admit even those unimportant rocks can sometimes provoke me.  No," he whispered, "_you could never do that for me."_

"And visa versa," Ginny replied.

"Right!" Draco grinned insanely; "I'd need boobs and a Quidditch goal post?  You whore."  He left the Great Hall then, a flurry of black robes and white hair.

The few Gryffindors sitting near Ginny edged away.  The redhead tried to tell herself they were only First Years and it wasn't like…God, it wasn't as if Hermione had heard her discussion with Malfoy.  Fuck.  How could she live with herself if that were the case?  Or worse – Ron….

Ginny fled the table and ran to the portrait hole, sobbing the whole way.

***

Yes, this was the pits.  Yes, the world was over.  No, she could never go out again…

Ginny was silently contemplating the last forty-five minutes of her life and although she had dried her tears away, she was still mourning the reputation her simple happiness had given her.

_'Slut?__  Lesbian?  Prostitute?' Ginny mumbled in her thoughts, thinking of a future name she might be labeled.  She had pulled the curtains shut tightly around her bed with a silencing charm so nothing could be heard to the others in the dorm, although the House of Gryffindor was all at its classes.  Rocking slowly back and forth on the mattress, she couldn't think of a worse day._

And how coincidental was it, really, that in a mere nine hours she could go from the happiest person in the world to feeling like she was scum and wasn't fit to be living this awesome, magical life at Hogwarts.  
  


Why, why did Chantal do that to her?  Why, why was Malfoy such a Malfoy?

***

Malfoy's Malfoyness shone through once again that evening.  Ginny had still not left the dormitories even as that blindingly brilliant orb of gold slipped behind the rolling hills and craggy mountains, not even when her stomach grumbled, pleading for food.  It was malnourished and Ginny knew it; her morale was rock-bottom and her mind was malnourished…and she knew this.  She was sick.

Ginny stumbled out of the dorm and across the tight corridor to the girls' bathroom.  She staggered in, and turned to one of those white shining porcelain bowls, ready to greet her short-lived lunch.  Green flashed at her and she felt her throat contracting and she was sick until her stomach felt necessary.  She sadly stood up and washed her pale face, annoyed at herself and annoyed at her emotions.  She still wanted Chantal to do those things to her; still would love to replicate the feeling with Hermione…  But no!  That was wrong!  Girls liked boys and boys liked Quidditch.  Malfoy left her alone.  Hermione was her _friend_.  Ron got catty when she flirted with Dean.

Feet pattering lightly on the wood, Ginny made her way back to her sanctuary, her bed.  However she was interrupted by a certain brunette.

"Ginny!  Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked, out of breath as if she had just run around the Quidditch Pitch.

"I felt a little sick, that's all."  Ginny shrugged, all the while aware of the nasty taste in her mouth.  To be sure, she wiped her lips with her sleeve.

"Mmm," Hermione nodded vaguely.  "You know, I really missed you at lunch.  I was running around like a madwoman trying to send my parents a letter."

The last bit clicked.  "You – you weren't at lunch?"

"No…  I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you!" Hermione said sadly.  Then she flashed a wide grin.  "I really, erm, enjoy our friendship, Ginny."

Ginny gawked.  She remembered lunch.

Hermione gasped.  "I mean, well, I've gotta run. Go – tell Ron that he – needs to…"  She blushed several shades redder and turned around.

Ginny let her jaw free-fall.  Hermione, blushing, while trying to compliment her….Ginny felt light-headed!  She leaned against the wall, then decided to go up to the Owlery herself.  There she could get some fresh air and be among the owls; oh, the owls, they really were fantastic.  They blinked at her but not in an inquisitive way; their stares seemed to convey their sense of recognition.  Yes, it _was_ pathetic that she found comfort in blinking, mute owls.

She tried to keep her scurrying to a slow pace as she shuffled up the Hogwarts staircases, yet the thought of nipping autumn air breezing in through a barred but open and free window, and friendship from the birds was welcoming.  She didn't expect a large, tawny owl to be waiting for her with a letter, though.


	7. Deal with the Devil

***My Notes:***  I am really, really sorry for not updating.  Go ahead, take a whack at me. . . Ow, Okay, not THAT many! ^_~

***Chapter Seven:*** _/Deal With the Devil/_

Ginny inhaled deeply the cooling fall air and felt better instantly.  When she opened her eyes again, that fresh breath left her anyways as she stepped closer to the tall, barred window to admire the landscape.  The Lake was shining magnificently, and the navy water was choppily creating small waves that washed up upon a dry-grass shore.  Hagrid and Fang were hauling a large load of fire wood back to their hut and four Hogwarts students were flying around the Quidditch Pitch (if Ginny had not been so far away, she would have seen their pink cheeks and smiling faces).  She certainly felt a bit better.

"Hullo, owl," she greeted lightly.  A coffee-coloured owl had swooped down from higher rafters after flying inside.  It looked at her and Ginny thought it was glad to see her… glad to see her… God…

Hermione…

But the bird was getting impatient, so it flew off again, dropping a letter onto Ginny's head and her thoughts were disrupted.  _'What's this,'_ she thought and saw immediately the petite, fancy script scrawling across the front:

Ginny Weasley 

She frowned, wondering who would take such obvious painstaking time to write out her name like that.  When she turned over the envelope, though, she frowned this time in suspicion: A sophisticated silver glob of wax held the letter tightly inside, and an "M" was imprinted into it.  "Malfoy?" Ginny said outloud, and nearby owls were startled by her malevolence at the name and took off for sleep at a higher altitude.  She opened the envelope warily, almost sick with apprehension.  She was as careful as if it held vindictive hexes inside.

All that fell out was a solitary letter, in which was more handwriting, although this time it looked rushed:

To The Lesbian:

                I find your sexuality hilarious, and your blatant infatuation with a Ms Lovegood and the Granger girl doubly so (although your tryst with my mistress, Chantal, seems to have occurred in a rational mind state of yours).  However, I do not believe your equally foolish brother Ronald would not enjoy this joke as much...  I have a feeling you agree with me, n'est pas?  Even if you feel comfortable with coming out to your patchwork family, I have my ways, and trust me... you do not want them to find out. 

                Do not cry out your little lusty eyes, now.  I am a fair player, and lover of sports if you haven't already admired my amazing feats of Quidditch, and do not find it satisfactory to simply send you a bigoted Howler that will not only humiliate you in front of the whole school, but also inform your brother of your sexual life (I know, I am a genius).  If you would reply to this owl in the affirmative, I shall not tell your idiotic brother.

                Let us proceed on to the good part.  Once the aforementioned owl of agreement closes our deal, you are committed to me.  Withhold worrying, Carrot: you are not obligated to rigorous sex with yours truly as the sexually capable and astounding Chantal is.  You simply...  Oh, you will see.

                Graciously,

                Draconus Malfoy

Ginny was out of her mind as she scribbled back a response, which included her accordance.

***

Making her way back to the Common Room, Ginny tried to avoid as many students as possible – especially if they knew her.  Three times she sidestepped into shadows as Colin Creevey stumbled to dinner and back to his dorm to retrieve a newly developed set of pictures, and then finally as he returned to eat a good meal and show off his snapshot of Lavender Brown half naked, coming out of the bathtub in the girls' bathroom.  Luna looked around guardedly when Ginny made an extra bit of noise scuffling behind a large, blocky stone column but continued on with her girlfriends.

Sadly, when Ginny saw that amazing body of Chantal Havenworth turn the oncoming corner with a bunch of her friends giggling and putting her arms around other people, she couldn't help but stand in place and wait for the girl to come face-to-face with her.

"Oh, hey Gin," Chantal said, smiling a little bashfully.  Her cluster of friends grinned, and Ginny had a feeling they knew all about their affair.

"Hi," Ginny managed to breath.  Her cheeks turned red as she looked around at Chantal's friends: they seemed to be waiting for the two girls to lean forward and grope at each other while passionately whispering of their love for each other.  No...

"So, how have you been?" Chantal said stiffly.

"Erm, I'm hanging in there, er, you know..."  Ginny paused and looked around, frowning mentally at the crowd.  "I need to talk to you."

"Later?"

"Later."  Then Ginny walked past the Hufflepuffs and once at a safe distance, turned watched them walk away.  Chantal also did stray back from her group a bit to blow a kiss to Ginny, which Ginny let fall to the ground.

***

***More Notes:* ** This chapter is a bit shorter because I felt awkward writing it. . .  Ginny felt that way too!  Oh, If you hadn't noticed. . . ^-^   Gods, I'm glad I had this time to write; it's great to be at it again.  Hope I can get the rest of the story written out so you guys can satisfy yourself by just finishing it.  I have to say writing Draco's letter was awesome – it's great to get inside snobby, evil peoples' minds, right??? ^^;;  Especially one so suave and attractive. . .  Ciao for now!


	8. Load of Homework

***My Notes:*** I thought I had my plotline - then it got buried under a stack of stinky Life. Recently I was thinking of this story and I have a new idea.  Inspired, I upload this chapter and write new ones for you.

***Chapter Eight:*** _/Load of Homework/_

Ginny shuffled through the pile of papers on her table, looking for her most recent piece of homework. "I'm telling you, Professor Vector, I did it!" she said. 

Smiling affectionately, her teacher replied, "I'll believe it when I see it! But honestly, Miss Weasley, if you can't write a simple essay - assigned, I might add, at least five days ago - you could at least organise your book-bag."  Admittedly, a thorough cleaning was in need. Already Ginny had found last year's homework and piece of paper on which she and Cathy Greenlaw had 'taken notes' as they drew Cathy's then-boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, hanging from the gallows.

Professor Vector decided to move on and after everyone else's homework had been checked off, Ginny finally found her paper. She proudly held it in front of her and then tried to focus on the discussion her class was having... Everyone had moved on. She went back to rifling through old papers, somewhat determined to sort them out.

The first thing she came upon was an envelope - and she quickly slipped it underneath the table for further inspection. Another one addressed to her in that swirling, dainty handwriting, and she gulped audibly. Hands shaking a bit, she opened it up and read the letter. 

***

She skipped Care of Magical Creatures that day, pretending she felt sick due to some sort of influenza-common cold-sore throat hybrid. As soon as Hagrid lovingly ushered her into his hut she felt badly about sneaking out the back once he returned to his class.

"You're here," Malfoy said confidently.

"And?"

"I knew you would be." He smirked.  Ginny wanted to slap it right off of his face.

"Yeah, so?"

"So we can begin."

Ginny looked around hesitantly. They were on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and appropriately isolated from Hagrid's class.

"First off," Malfoy began, "I don't want anyone hearing about this. I don't want a word out of you." Ginny nodded slowly. Malfoy coughed slightly and began to pace in front of her. "You must do my homework." He said it with such a sinister tone that Ginny had to work hard to stifle a laugh.

'Is that all he wants? Malfoy is losing his touch!' But she cleared her throat and replied seriously, as if sincerely disappointed, "All right."

Malfoy fell for her act and clapped his hands briskly. "Good. Now, there's a stack of papers in my dorm, you'll need the password of course; it's 'Mugwump'. Mind you, my essays are due tomorrow so you better get them done tonight..." He broke off when he heard Ginny's sniggers. "Excuse me?" He only egged her on. Ginny laughed heartily than before, and held her side, as if she wanted to stop - but she didn't really, because Malfoy's distinctly embarrased expression was great to see. Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked back to the castle, his eyes the narrowest grey slits.

It was all good and fine that Weasley had thought it funny... he knew later she wouldn't.

***

Ginny rubbed her eyes wearily and yawned massively, stretching her long arms out. She was sitting on her knees on the floor of Malfoy's dorm and had just finished the last of his homework. It was eight o'clock at night but the dorm - and most of the common room - was empty. Ginny assumed the Slytherins were out partying, or having secret orgies in broom cupboards, or at least it was probable that Goyle and Crabbe were still feasting in the Great Hall.  She rolled up the work, stuffed it in Malfoy's large black bedside table, and left the dorm, rubbing her sore knees.

After a series of portals and trapdoors, Ginny found herself back in th e dungeons and out of the common room. She breathed a sigh of relief; it was hard navigating around the unfamiliar common room and now she was back in a recognizable corridor she frequently used as a route to Potions. But she was surprised when she turned a corner and bumped into Chantal.

"Chantal!?" she exclaimed, half confused and half pleased. "Why're you down here at this hour?"

Chantal looked at her feet, mumbling a response. She cleared her throat and attempted to answer Ginny a second time. She lifted her head slightly, looking up at Ginny with those beautiful amythest eyes, and said, "I was going to the Slytherin common room."

Ginny looked upon the black silk lingerie in Chantal's hands and remembered Draco's words... She walked past her, then turned around to tell her dryly, "Malfoy's not there; sorry."

The Hufflepuff bit her lip, understanding - she had lost Ginny.


	9. Dash of Creativity

***Chapter Nine:* **_/Dash of Creativity/_

__

"Not bad, not bad, Weasley," Malfoy said, his voice lined with something not quite like gratitude.  "I got better marks on the homework you did for me than usual, although not so much that it arouses suspicion.  Good."  He picked at his fingernails and propped his feet up upon a table in the Library.  Ms Pince would have reprimanded Malfoy if he had not chosen a meeting spot behind a large shelf of books.

Ginny considered Malfoy for a moment, sitting there, absorbed in himself, and chose to speak nothing – she knew her mouth would betray her, no matter how nice she tried to be.  

Malfoy went on.  "And I would like you to continue writing papers for me.  Although...it appears as though homework bores you."

Ginny looked up and caught his gray eyes.  She tried to show no indifference, but it *was* true.

"I do not want you to think of me as a boring man – "

Ginny snorted.  _'I don't think of you as a man at all,' _she thought.

"– so I have decided that your next task, you can...  Hmm..."  Draco pretended to look thoughtful for a moment.  "Karaoke."

"What?!" Ginny screeched, standing up immediately and fiercely trying to burn holes into Draco's calm, relaxed eyes.

Ms Pince got up from behind her desk and hurried over, peering around a stack of books.  She asked if everything was all right, and the two plastered on fake smiles, eagerly nodding Yes, everything was fine.

Once Ms Pince was out of sight, Draco said, "Yes.  That's most definitely it.  Karaoke.  In front of Hogwarts at dinnertime.  You can even borrow one of Pansy's old feather boas."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny muttered.

"Ridiculous?  I'll tell you what's ridiculous: Two women in love."  Malfoy paused for extra effect.  "Now, pick a song and a smashing outfit to go with it, and sing to us tomorrow night.  Make it great, Ginger."

***

Ginny Weasley felt foolish, but she knocked on the Seventh Year Girls' Dorm Door anyway.  Bright-eyed Lavender Brown opened the door and when Ginny asked for Hermione, she said, "Oh, Hermione's in _her room_."

Ginny nodded thankfully and walked through the girls dorm, avoiding staring at Parvati Patil, whose hair was wrapped up in curlers and whose upper lip was caked with wax.  She reached the end, where one otherwise plain door stated by means of a gold plaque to anyone who wished to know, that this room was that of:  "Head Girl Granger."

Timidly knocking, Ginny was told to come in.  She walked inside and looked around the circular room in awe.  It was round and the walls were decorated with rich, crimson tapestries.  One golden lion roared above a large mahogany bed, with grand red comforters and pillows.  Hermione sat at a desk off to the side, bent over a scroll of parchment intensely, her fingers stained with ink.  She looked up when Ginny stepped inside.

"Oh, hullo, Ginny," she greeted cordially.  "How are you?"

"I'm good.  How are you?"  Ginny sat at the foot of Hermione's bed awkwardly.

"I'm just fine, but I have a lot of work."  Hermione sighed.

Sensing annoyance, Ginny quickly sat up and asked, "You want me to leave?"

"Oh, no!  I didn't mean it like that..." Hermione assured.  She walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the bed.  "I was just confiding in you all this stress..."

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have acted like that.  You're Head Girl and everything, you can't afford too much trouble."  Ginny went on.  "You know, there actually is a reason for me coming here.  It's, er, about Muggle music."

"Are you taking Muggle Studies?"

"No, it's just I'm, ah, interested.  It must be my genes," Ginny added, thinking fondly of her father.

"Well, sure, then!  I've got a few CDs I took with me from home.  Not sure why – they're useless amongst all of this magic.  But you can borrow them anyway."  Hermione reached for her CD case in the drawer of her desk and handed it to Ginny.  "Give it back...whenever."  She smiled at Ginny, and then returned to her desk, picking up her quill again and poising it, ready to scratch at the parchment.  "I'll see you around!"

Ginny said goodbye too.  She left the dorm and went back to her own, yawning and tucking herself in bed, wondering how on earth she would survive this year.

***

***My Notes:* ** Hey everyone.  This chapter came pretty fluidly to me, especially the part with Ginny and Draco (I may want to try my hand at D/G some day...).  But the last was a bit tough.  I'm sorry if it's not perfect.  Now I have to go do some major brooding about the whole Karaoke thing...  ^_~


	10. When You Come Home

***My Notes:***  I was reading the reviews last night, and I wanted to assure LiquidV that the candid comment I made about writing D/G was completely random and doesn't pertain to this story.  I believe in evil-till-the-endDraco, and that is how he will be portrayed in this fic.  However, I am always trying to challange myself with new ships I never have written before.  Perhaps one day you will see me publish a D/G...  But not now.  Femmeslash amuses me too much ^_~  Oh, and I haven't had time to sit down with my computer in a long time – endless apologies for a slow update :( Hopefully things will speed up after I finish this  PS:  Warning, Ginny gets a bit melodramatic...  Mwahaha!

***Chapter Ten:*** _/When You Come Home /_

Harry yawned massively and gratefully dug into his dinner.  He speared a piece of pork roast and began slicing it into smaller bits with a knife.

"Good Quidditch practise, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"We all nearly fell off of our brooms when the rain started," he said.

"But that didn't stop Harry from catching the Snitch!" Ron added jovially.

Harry mumbled in a vain attempt to be modest and Hermione giggled at her friends.

"I could do without your inane chuckling, Granger," a voice cut in.

"I could do without your blockheadedness, Malfoy.  No one asked you to join the Gryffindor table," Hermione replied.  The filthy little prat!

"I could hear you across the room.  Can't a pureblood eat in peace these days?"  He paused.  "Besides, Potter and Weasley aren't great comedians – save your laughter for later.  It seems as though Hogwarts will get some _real_ entertainment tonight."

"What, will you be prancing around in your girlfriends' flowery knickers?  It's an old act, Malfoy, and I'm beginning to become less and less amused at it."

Malfoy sneered, and although he knew he had been licked, he didn't let it faze him.  Let them laugh...They'll get theirs...

***

Ginny paced back and forth outside of the doors to the Great Hall.  She was shrouded in shadows and she wished she could stay there forever.  She didn't want to emerge from her hiding spot because she knew her short, neon green dress would change everyone's opinions of her, and Lavender's patented pink boa would only bring her closer and closer to being labeled a lady of the night or...  something...

This was dumb.  This was immature.  This was humiliating.  This was Malfoy's idea.

She kicked one of her sparkly purple platform shoes against a hard stone wall in aggravation, but when Malfoy's eyes sought her out and pinpointed her location with a superior 'go-ahead-ruin-your-life' look, Ginny took a step towards the hall.  The Master summoned and she came like a dog... Bound by her love for Hermione and the nightmares of the consequences of loving another woman, she could not fight. She quaked with defeat.  How difficult it is for one to aid the enemy.  How difficult it is for one to show weakness.

She muttered a spell, pointing her trusty wand to her throat – but it was like preparing her own poison.  Her wand was a spear poised and ready to drill into her heart and shake her bones until her soul escaped, moaning.

But still.  _"Sonorus."_

She stepped closer to the door and stood in the frame.  She shook a little bit.  Only a few heads turned, and only a little murmuring could be heard, but Ginny still trembled.  Why did she make herself do this?

Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth wide and sang, "What you want!"  She walked forward as calmly as she could, and almost smiled at all the confusion and disbelief she was raining down upon her fellow students.  "Baby I got.  What you need...Do you know I got it?  All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you come home..."  Her voice cut through the air as easily as a brick through a window.  But she was sweating under the bright lanterns' light and it was so stuffy inside.  If only she could be outside, sitting by the lake or under a tree – free from these gawking students!

"I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone.  
Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna.  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you come home."

Ginny's adrenalin rush came to a halt when she heard some laughter, and some muffled "boos!"  She skipped over a few lines and came to the part she remembered the most vividly from listening to her father's records.

"Ooo, your kisses sweeter than honey.  
And guess what?  
So is my money.  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me when you get home."

She sighed and looked around.  Her eyes, so close to welling up with tears, were a sure sign that she was finished.

But then...it might've begun at the Hufflepuff table.  Maybe Chantal was trying to apologize.  Or perhaps it started at the Gryffindor table.  Ron and Hermione and Harry – maybe they had instigated it.

The Hall was filled with applause.  All of the Slytherins were laughing cruelly, and Ravenclaw was still in sort of a stunned shock, but most of Hufflepuff and all of Gryffindor was cheering her on.  A few Second Year girls were singing "sock it to me, sock it to me!" – obviously muggle borns.

Ginny turned on her heel and ran back to her dormitory.  After taking off her platform shoes.

***

*My Notes…again:*  I'm here to credit all the lyrics of the song"Respect" to Aretha Franklin or whoever owns them.  Of course they are not mine.  And I want to apologize if I have done something wrong with my fic by including a song – it's not supposed to be taken too seriously.  But it's all part of my plot…  Which should have shown up by now, but if it hasn't, well, hang on for a bit longer. ^_~ 


	11. Of Practises and Playbooks

***My Notes:*  **I'm so glad to be writing again. Finally I can get furthur with this fic.   I even have some good ideas for what I`m doing after I finish. . . when it`s done, if I were you I would **keep checking back** if you`re interested in **deleted scences**, some **backstory** on how i wrote this and some other **goodies**.  I can`t wait for that!

***Chapter Eleven*** _/Of Practises and Playbooks/_

"Well, Gryffindor seemed to like it," Ginny said indignantly.

"Gryffindors are known for their bad judgement."

"Face it, Malfoy.  You didn't completely humiliate me."

"I don't give up easily.  Believe me, I will get you," Malfoy spat back.

Ginny closed her mouth humbly and let him continue, waiting to hear what he had to say.

 "Now then.  You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, aren't you?"

"A Chaser."

"Right.  I can see a forfeit in the near future..."

"But I'm not the team captain; I can't do that! And Harry would rather die than forfeit.  Especially if it were to _Slytherin_."

"Oh.  You're so silly, Weasley.  I  know Potter has too big a head to give up without even trying.  Your team is just like him.  They will try as hard as they can.  But it won't matter.  Because you will be their undoing."

"Wonderful...  More karaoke?" Ginny said dryly.

"No.  Just throw the Quaffle away.  Drop it.  Miss the goals.  You know.  Be an idiot.  Shouldn't be too trying."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.  So?  Who cares if they lose one game of Quidditch?  No one had cared too much when she had preformed and are matches any more important?

***

She looked out at the Hogwarts Grounds, frosted from the November chill.  Ginny rubbed her arms quickly to warm up and pulled her Gryffindor scarf more tightly around her neck.  Not much had happened since Malfoy had left her to go inside.  She supposed she would retire to the Common Room, too, or have something to eat, but the sky was beautiful.  She watched as the sun set.  But when its orange and pink rays pierced the dull grey sky, Ginny felt empty.  Winter was upon Hogwarts and how long would it be until she could see the green hills of home?  Smell the sweet flowers and juicy red tomatoes?  Sit on the swing, stargazing on a humid night?

The summer was much too far away.

***

"I'm here for you, Gin!" Luna said empathetically.

"I know.  I know," Ginny said.  How many times had she repeated herself?

"But I mean it."

"I know that, too!  Luna, you don't have to worry!"

Luna frowned indignantly.  "You never told me you were going to be singing the other night.  I would have loved to help."

Ginny knew Luna hated boas, but laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.  "Right."

"So, are you planning another musical act?"

Shaking her head, Ginny replied, "Definitely not."  She was tired of the bad renditions of her performance Slytherins gave her as she walked down the hall and superior glances from Ravenclaws – Ravenclaws, too good to wear short green dresses and sing muggle songs.  Hufflepuff and Gryffindor didn't really care anymore, although occasionally they'd snap their fingers in time and sing, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me!" – and that was only when the Muggleborns were bored.

And now Ginny just felt disjointed.  She didn't feel like a part of Hogwarts anymore, not really.  She wasn't a student.  She was an object.  She was something to keep them entertained or simply something to snicker at.  Not quite a celebrity, not quite a face in the crowd.  Damn Malfoy.  Damn him.  Without him, maybe she would have been able to channel her lust into a relationship with Chantal, or Harry, or…Hermione.

"_Miss Weasley_!  I do not tolerate daydreaming in my class!" Snape barked.  Luna blinked and sat upright again, and Ginny made a lame attempt to focus on the Potions lesson.  Nearly impossible.

***

"Hey everybody, it's Giiiinny!" Harry called loudly as she approached him and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the Pitch.  "Just the woman we've been looking for."

"Yes, sorry about being late," Ginny said with a smile.  Practises were always fun with Harry as captain.  It didn't make a lot of sense to Ginny; there was so much tension and worry around with rumors of Voldemort returning – and for good – but she shrugged it off and supposed Quidditch was Harry's way to unwind.  Although he did seem a lot more serious before games, they had a solid team this year and his logic was that with eight or so hours a week of drills, they would be able to dominate with ease.  It had proved mostly true, and the team went with all of Harry's ideas..._their_ logic was that he had enough on his shoulders.  Compared to some of the other houses, their Quidditch sessions were almost *lax*.

"It's fine," Harry said.  "As long as you get here."

Ginny mumbled something about Professor McGonagall keeping her after class and then mounted her broom with the rest of the team.  As one red and gold creature – _'A phoenix, maybe,' _Ginny thought – they rose into the air.  The bird sighed in the happiness that flight often brings.  Then the bird scattered its feathers in the wind and Ginny did a loop-the-loop.  With each turn she made, each slight ascent and little dips, she felt more and more bad feelings disintegrate.  Finally, something she could really concentrate on.  If she let her mind control her muscles, she wouldn't be able to pull off a corkscrew so well (she heard a _whoop!_ or two from Ron).

After a few drills and a long scrimmage, Harry flew close to Ginny and asked if he could talk to her.  She nodded, so he waved to the rest of the team, telling them to take a break.  Ginny and he hovered low to the ground and jumped off of their brooms.  Trailing the brooms behind them, they walked off to the side of the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'm glad you came today, Ginny.  But either way I would have sought you out on my own.  I want to talk about the upcoming Slytherin match."

Ginny's eyes lit up.  She liked playing matches against Slytherin – not only was the win more satisfying, but those kinds of games always gave her a rush of adrenaline and competitiveness.  Who wouldn't like to beat in the faces of gits like Malfoy?

Oh.  Right.  Malfoy.  This was the game she was supposed to lose.

"Bugger," she spat.

"Er, is there a problem with that, Ginny?"  Harry looked concerned.  "Actually, I was going to talk about how badly we'll need to win it.  This year, both Quidditch-wise and in the way of points, we've been neck and neck with the smarmy Slytherins.  This game is quite vital.  We need to chalk up another one for Gryffindor."

Wonderful, now Ginny had to lose an _important _game.  The thought made Ginny feel terrible.  She looked out at her hard-working teammates and sighed.

"Oh, I've already told the whole team.  We've been working on some new plays, and they all revolve around you.   You're a good player, Ginny, but I think if we get you executing some top-notch plays you'll be even better."  Harry sounded reassuring, but he didn't know how much he wasn't helping.  "This'll be a tough game if you don't pull through for us."

Looking into his pleading eyes, Ginny thought she saw some hope, and some pride.  She knew if she told him the truth, all his emotions would be replaced by one, single feeling:  Disappointment.

Probably followed by betrayal, mistrust...  That fun stuff!

Ginny pasted on a weak smile.  "I'll see what I can do."

"Good!  We really need it."  Harry took out an enchanted playbook.  He looked so earnest, his eyes sparkling happily, his pencil sketches smudged and the papers full of eraser marks.  Ginny bit her lip and tried not to frown – or cry – as Harry began dramatically acting out each play.  He was funny and so genuine that she just wanted to throw her arms around him.

She realized she must be more evil than even Malfoy to hurt someone like Harry.


	12. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**My Notes: **We're getting near the end!  We're getting near the end!  Kernels of idea are in my mind, popping like popcorn!  If I don't use some of my material for the fic, I'll be publishing it as a deleted scene afterwards. 

**Chapter Twelve** _/Gryffindor Versus Slytherin/_

As the Slytherin Quidditch team was introduced over the megaphone, Ginny strapped on shin guards and tied her hair back into a ponytail.  All her body was in a nervous sweat, but then again, it _always _was before important Quidditch games.

The Gryffindor locker room was quiet.  The team was not as they usually were: grouped together, talking last minute about specific plays and laughing.  Every one of them had spread themselves out from the rest to be alone with their thoughts.  Harry was busy remembering Malfoy's weak points (he doesn't fly very fast; he spends an awful lot of time hovering near his devotees' box in the crowd so they can faint when they see up his robes).  Ron was sitting like in a trance, trying to get into 'the Zone', so he could block every single Quaffle to come his way.  But in Ginny's brain, so much more was going on.  She was thinking of how to dodge and swerve Bludgers, that was true – but she was also arguing with her set of morals whether or not she should play badly on purpose.

Then she decided.  Then she knew.

She heard Harry's name getting called, and she saw him turning to her, with a big grin on his face.  She could barely smile back.

When her own name was announced, and she walked timidly onto the Pitch, she saw Malfoy on the other side, with a smile on his face as large as Harry's.

Her small frame trembling, she mounted her broom at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle.  And she knew, but how terribly scared she was.

Slytherin had an early lead, 10-0.  Ginny had underestimated the power of the three Chasers on their team – they worked so perfectly together and somehow she hadn't managed to notice it before.

She felt inadequate.  Once Gryffindor was in possession, a Chaser passed to Ginny and her hands immediately felt like stone.  She fumbled and dropped the Quaffle.  It zoomed to the ground, but there was one of the Slytherin Chasers waiting below it, arms wide open, making a perfect save and clutching the Quaffle to their breast.  Within the minute, their score had doubled: 20-0.

Harry began to look flustered.  He had been busy searching the sky for the Snitch, but at yet another roar of approval from the green-and-silver portion of the crowd, he gave Ginny a look:  _Where are you?  Why aren't you coming through with our plays?_

She wanted to explain.  She wanted to apologise.  She wanted Malfoy to fall into a pit full of chimaeras and rampaging bicorns.

Twenty minutes later, a large cluster of grey clouds had advanced over the Pitch and the score was 80-20.

Somehow, Gryffindor had managed to get a Quaffle in twice.  The two other Chasers had given up on Ginny and decided to score without Harry's Ginny-centric plans.  They weren't very good, and they reminded many of the spectators why the inventor of Quidditch had figured that three Chasers would work best.

Meanwhile, Slytherin's Chasers did little to remind the crowd of how spiteful those three players were out of their uniforms and on the school campus.  Even students who were not in Slytherin cheered as they executed their perfectly designed plays.  And when the dashingly handsome raven-haired boy scored the Quaffle through the smallest Quidditch post, all of the Gryffindors in the stands gasped in awe along with the rest of the school – some even clapped.

Ginny watched in despair as Slytherin scored again and again.  She saw Harry grimacing something terrible.  It looked as though he wanted to fly over to that duffer Jack Sloper, grab his Gryffindor Beater bat and whack everyone on the pitch with it.  Ginny rubbed her cheek, thinking of how hard he would beat her.  She was costing him a house cup, his hard work, and his dignity.

She felt like she had a giant, gaping hole in her stomach.

That didn't last long.  A second later, she knew she had a _Bludger_ in her stomach.  Crabbe had just aimed it at her, sensing that she wasn't paying attention.  She started slipping towards the end of her broom, trying hard to hold on with her fingers but more importantly, trying to breathe.  The wind was knocked out of her, despite the suddenly windy conditions.  She could hear her robes flapping loudly in the blustery weather, and even saw a flash of gold whizzing past her face, grazing the cheek she had been previously comforting.  It looked as though even the powerful Snitch had been caught off guard by the sudden gust.

Although her abdomen was pounding with pain, she felt her strength returning, and she was able to sit up straight on the broom.  She tried to remember what the score was and what she was supposed to be doing.  She looked below her and saw the Gryffindor stands.  She saw her housemates' gloomy faces and remembered that they were losing.  Then her eyes were caught by one person, jumping up and down, waving at her.  It was Hermione.  Her face was shining and she was yelling, "Go Ginny!"  Hermione still had hope for her, and Ginny suddenly had hope for Hermione.

Ginny had never intended to throw the match.  She had decided that she was sick of the crap Malfoy was giving her.  But out on the Pitch, the fact had still remained that she was nervous.  Now she had a reason to play.  It wasn't some pansy motive – "I don't want to lose" – but a powerful, passionate reason that no other reason could rival.  Ginny's heart was in the game for love.

Gryffindor was trailing Slytherin by almost 100 points.  Ginny was dumbfounded when she heard.  She sped over to Harry and frantically asked him to call a time-out.

Ginny scored.

Ginny passed the Quaffle.  It was passed back; she scored.

On the ground, she had told the team that they didn't have to give up on her anymore.  She hadn't elaborated too much on her realization, but the blazing fire in her eyes could speak worlds.  Trust was restored in Ginny as a high-scoring Chaser.

She hadn't let them down.  Harry reminded her of the plays and now the three Chasers were looking just as spectacular as the Slytherins'.  Ginny gracefully swerved Bludgers and generously passed the Quaffle for a number of assists.  Gryffindor still hadn't caught up with Slytherin, but Ginny knew that Harry would be able to catch the Snitch for a Gryffindor victory shortly.  The time-out had restored the Gryffindor team's morale.  Harry was able to concentrate fully on finding the Snitch; Sloper's Bludgers started to fly true.  And Ginny and her team of Chasers were scoring again.

Slytherin was in possession, and heading towards the Gryffindor goalposts.  Ginny watched proudly.  It looked as though this new-found energy had instigated some fright into the Slytherins.  The Chasers were having some trouble with the handling of the Quaffle, and as one of them lamely tried to score against a revved up Ron, the other two were hit with Bludgers courtesy of the Gryffindor Beaters, who had teamed up to whack the black balls simultaneously.

Draco angrily flew to Ginny.  "I thought you knew was at stake for this game?!" he exploded.

Ginny looked at him coolly.  He was panicking and he wasn't so powerful.  She didn't care.  She let him continue.

"No one will respond well to you fancying girls, Weasley.  Your family will disown you.  _She_ won't love you."

"It's laughable how wrong you are, Malfoy," Ginny said.  "My family loves me.  My friends care about me.  You might not, but it's not as if _I _care for _you_.  You're a rodent.  It's hard to fathom how I ever worried about what you thought and said.  It's even worse when I think how I humiliated myself for you.  Now bugger off; I've got a game to win."

A Quaffle was passed to her and the conversation was closed.  She swiftly approached the goaltender, and faked him out – this way! no, that way!  She threw it behind her head and it was caught by a fellow Gryffindor Chaser who threw it through a goalpost and the crowds roared happily.  The game was so much more exciting to watch now that there was a chance that Slytherin would lose.

Finally, it was announced that Harry had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won: 200-110.  The Gryffindor team ecstatically dismounted their brooms and threw Ginny on their shoulders just as the clouds parted and the Heavens rained down on the Pitch.

**My Notes:** What, you REALLY thought she was going to throw it?  As if!


	13. Wishing for the Summer

**My Notes: **It's finished and I'm amazed. This chapter ends everything – and I like it a lot. If you do too, read on to the deleted scenes and other special goodies! And don't fret, I'll be writing MUCH more femmeslash

****

**Chapter Thirteen:** _/Wishing for the Summer/_

It was sunny on that Saturday in January, which was odd. The torrential rain that had begun after the triumphant Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match the day before had lasted all night. The temperature had even lowered to where the raindrops became large shards of ice, whipping fiercely at the windows of common rooms where students sat snugly in front of fires underneath layers upon layers of blankets in their according house colors.

But the morning after, you would have never been able to tell. A cheerful pink-orange-yellow sun rose as if it was springtime, and Hogwarts' grounds were grassy and green rather than acres of soggy dead grass. The scowling grey rain clouds had been chased away, leaving a clear faded-blue sky. It was a rare day for wintertime, and it was beautiful.

Ginny woke up at six o'clock. It was rare to see her, or any other Weasley awake and fully functioning at such an early hour, especially since she had spent all of last night drinking butterbeers and exploding a few of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks with the Gryffindors, who had taken advantage of the house victory and had an all-out party. But she felt like she couldn't sleep in. She'd just defeated Malfoy, for heaven's sake.

And once the euphoric Gryffindor Quidditch Team had finally put Ginny down, Hermione had run over and tackled Ginny into a giant, warm (though wet) hug. Hermione's huge mane had been only slightly tamed down by the heavy rain, and ringlets colored like no-cream-no-sugar coffee were plastered on her face and onto her clothes. She'd leaned in closer – if it was possible – to Ginny, and whispered in her ear, "You were _brilliant_." Then with another tight squeeze on Ginny's arm and a grin, Hermione had joined in with the group of Gryffindors who were singing a rousing rendition of "Put the Quaffle Through the Hoop," their arms around each other in a vision of red-and-gold that would have made any passing Slytherins gag.

That had made Ginny's day. That had made Ginny's sixth year. That had made Ginny's _life_. Hermione had been so close, and had smelt so good, and said something so nice.

_'Hermione is very nice,'_ Ginny thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of flared khaki chinos and a white button-down shirt, over which she layered a dark red sweater. She substituted her fingers for a brush as she drew her hair into a bun, thinking how limp her hair felt and how coarse and wild Hermione's must be.

Her clogs pattered on the stone staircase down from the Girls' Dormitories, sounding like the ghost of a horse. The room was empty. Gryffindors never _were_ early risers.

She strolled by the Great Hall and saw that even though there were only a few groggy Ravenclaws falling asleep on their table, breakfast was ready as ever. Ginny decided it was stupid not to eat, for her stomach truly was aching and besides, she deserved to eat as much as she liked! So she devoured the muffins, gobbled down the eggs, and savoured the porridge... and when the half-interested Ravenclaws thought she was finally finished, watching her stand up and begin walking away, she turned around again just to nick a peach from a fruit bowl.

Ginny had been sitting against the trunk of the large oak tree near the lake for about an hour before she heard the small voice beside her. "Hi."

She had been gazing at the waves on the lake. The bright sun was reflecting off of them and Ginny couldn't help but be completely enraptured. Her eyes were attracted to the intensity, and Hermione had almost been worried at Ginny's trancelike state.

"Hermione?!" Ginny thought out loud.

Answering with a giggle, Hermione nodded. Ginny hadn't noticed the other girl come and sit down next to her five minutes before. If she had, she wouldn't have decided to mimic shampoo models by taking her hair down from its bun and flipping her red-orange hair flamboyantly. She had been trying to replicate the sexy swishing hair she'd seen on so many of the models. Now that she realized someone had been watching her, she blushed and felt foolish.

"But it's so early! It's...," Ginny trailed off.

"Eight o'clock, silly," Hermione said. Oh. So Ginny had spent more time staring at the bright lights than she had thought.

Hating to break the comfortable silence, Ginny knew she had to ask the question she'd been itching to ask ever since this stupid escapade had begun. "Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"Why... Why do you...like, _talk_ to me? I wear boas! And I impersonate shampoo models!" Ginny felt immature and stupid and almost like this was a dumb idea.

Very seriously, Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "Ginny, you're one of my good friends. And I don't have many, being a stuffy bookworm and a bossy Head Girl." She smiled faintly, knowing she had just ripped off most of Malfoy's material. "Besides, you're a really great girl. Oh, and your hair is gorgeous and you were cute in the little green dress." Hermione smiled more broadly, as if she had just given in and told a major secret.

As Ginny thought that to herself, she thought, _'Well, maybe she just did just tell me a major secret.'_ Encouraged by her girlish thoughts, she stared back into Hermione's eyes. "But... Haven't you heard things about me kissing girls?"

She was staring so deeply that not only could she see Hermione's pupils expand, but she could also see herself reflected in the golden brown of Hermione's eyes. She saw herself searching Hermione's eyes for secret meanings and clenching her fists in nervousness.

Hermione looked out at the water, though it seemed to blind her, and for so long that Ginny thought no Seer could divine a response. The tension persisted and Ginny wanted to cry.

"Yes, I did hear about that," she said quietly. Both girls were looking away: Ginny, at her hands, trying to hold back tears and Hermione, still watching the undulating water. "And I just wanted to know why I wasn't any of those girls."

Ginny's head shot up. Her eyes needed to see it and her mind needed to believe it. And her tears needed to be released; she was so overwhelmed with a million different sensations. So Ginny cried softly, staring adoringly at Hermione, who was smiling and even gave Ginny a wink, which only made Ginny giggle through the emotions she was feeling: the lust, the anxiety, the _love_.

The giggles. Both girls immediately burst into laughter, peals of which Hagrid heard as he walked Fang. Ginny turned to Hermione and, still chuckling, straddled her to embrace her in a hug as warm as the night before, but with something new – a new understanding between the two. Love.

Resting her forehead on the other girl's, Ginny breathed in Hermione, who didn't smell of rain as she did the night before, but now of cinnamon and raspberries. Tentatively, Hermione leaned in closer to Ginny and kissed her silently, her lips soft and tender. Ginny inhaled sharply, and felt that everything she had ever dreamed of was suddenly exploding in reality, and it was so weird because she knew she wouldn't wake up.

Hermione seemed to be conducting everything, which was just as Ginny had imagined it. When she opened her mouth, Ginny opened her mouth. When their tongues met, Hermione led the dance. It was just so Hermione-like of her.

Yet this didn't feel like Hermione mechanically reciting important dates in history or automatically correcting someone's grammar. It felt like something much less tangible than knowledge. It felt like… Love – _real_ love.

Ginny kissed even harder as she excitedly thought about it, about finding true love in another woman and having it returned. Her fingers were entwined in Hermione's hair, so glad to finally be able to massage her, and touch her like this. She didn't even open her eyes because then she knew she'd see her familiar four-poster bed and know she had just had a crazy fantasy. But when she felt Hermione's hands on her breasts so tenderly, she knew she would have never been able to invent something this grand in all her dreams.

When her eyes opened, she realized that she wasn't wearing her sweater anymore, and most of the buttons on her shirt were undone. Hermione's Gryffindor robe was lying with the rest of their clothes, and as it turned out, underneath, she had been wearing a tight, silky long sleeve shirt. No wonder she had felt so soft.

In the wake of their fervent kisses, Hermione and Ginny lay exhausted on the grass, their arms around each other, Hermione's head on Ginny's collar bone looking up at her lovingly, snuggling with her, hand still occupied under the white blouse. If Ginny were a cat, she would be purring. As a girl, she was simply breathing in and out deeply, sensing Hermione's warm body against her and feeling as though she could now be eternally happy.

Quietly drifting off to sleep, Hermione murmured, "Ginny… Something tells me… We are going to have an _amazing _summer."

**Fin**

****

****

****

****

****

_"In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer."_

- Albert Camus

****


	14. AFTER THE FIC: Ends, About the Story

**Ginny Weasley and the Year of Exploring: **_/Ends, or About the Fic/_

I can't believe it...  Almost a year ago, I got an idea for a fic, randomly wrote it up and sent it to   Its HTML sucked and I had no idea how to make things **bold** or _italic_.  That was how the first chapter of "Ginny Weasley and the Year of Exploring" started out: as not much.

I figured out how to code it.  As you might see in the summary, I reposted it.  I added another chapter, and another.  I was really only doing it for fun, and the rare review was much appreciated.  So now when I look back on my 30-something reviews, all I can say is, "Wow."  The only other fics I've written have gotten a pathetic amount of reviews.

So I want to thank you for reading my fic.  I want to thank you even more if you review, and if you have read this fic and kept coming back to read whenever I sporadically update…  Wow.  Thanks.

I don't remember how I ever decided to write a multichaptered GW/HG fic.  I have been a fan of femmeslash (especially Ginny/Hermione) for so long that I decided I'd try out writing more than just a one shot (as I had written before for my meager Fleur/Ginny).  I wanted to write chapters.  I wanted to have a beginning, middle, and an end.  I wanted a PLOT.

I forget how I ever came up with this plot.  Originally, it wasn't very long (certainly not 13 chapters), and a lot less complicated.  I had first planned to have Ginny/Draco in it, with Draco using Ginny for sex (which would explain why, in the summary, I include "trust" in the list of things going on in the fic.  It would have been "bonds with enemies" or something along those lines, but I had to keep it short).  I at least knew I had to have him in it.  Also, Chantal was pretty spur-of-the-moment, so I just used the amazing "Maggiefic Mary Sue Generator" (check it out!) because I wanted her to be perfect...and a parody of MS. ;)  That's how she got her purple eyes and all...

Hmm.  Chantal.  I should have just named her "Plot Device".  I don't like canon characters falling in love with OCs, especially when they are supposed to be snogging Hermione.  Chantal was no exception, simply there to move along the plot and get Ginny into lesbianism.  Also, I kept the GW/HG kisses till the very very last chapter (for extra suspense tension), so I decided to throw you guys a few bones in the first few chapters.  I kept you occupied with them kissing but the real chemistry is between Ginny and Hermione.  ::dreamy sigh::  True love guys, they've found their soulmates!  (Oh, and before I close the book on Chantal, I just want to say that the original kiss between Chantal and Ginny was really hott and smutty and went on for a really long time.  Thank god I took it out before submitting.  It would have been so stupid.  Someone in the compartment would have slapped them if they had snogged as long as I first had them snogging for.)

Draco.  I didn't like my idea of him sleeping around with Ginny so that he wouldn't tell everyone about her being gay.  It seemed out of character for Draco – not the bribery or anything, that's SO Draco – but the wanting to sleep with Ginny part.  I was much more comfortable with him using Chantal for sex and Ginny just as a twisted form of entertainment.  I sound really cruel, and I shouldn't have done that to poor Ginny, but Draco really is mean.  He is a Slytherin, after all!  So one day I was struck with this idea, Ginny would have to perform these Herculean-esque tasks.  When I started thinking about it, it made sense, and I had a large amount of things for her to have to do with Draco.  Sadly enough, as I sat down on the computer chair and opened up a new document, my mind became blank.

            I had nothing to write.

            So Draco just made her do homework.

            That was wimpy.  I finally recalled one of the stunts:  Karaoke.  I was getting more reviews, and thought that karaoke was the perfect way to get a bunch of flames.  I don't know, either I'm a masochist and like being called an idiot or I just couldn't believe that anyone would think my story was good.  So I wrote Ginny singing karaoke.  If you couldn't tell, that whole bit was a parody of Harry Potter musicals and songfics.  I made it as outrageous as possible.  I'm glad if you've finished my fic that you were able to look past the karaoke.  Maybe you actually took me seriously.

            My favorite chapters:  Chapter Five (when Ginny is happy and bouncing around from cloud to cloud, spreading Chantal's love) and Chapter Thirteen (the conclusion, when Ginny and Hermione FINALLY get together!!). 

            My favorite line:  "Me, _horny_?! Hardly, Ginger; although I do admit even those unimportant rocks can sometimes provoke me…" – Draco, Chapter Six

            Something I love about this fic is that it's such a great learning experience.  I look back on the first chapter and shudder.  I look at the thirteenth and smile.  I think I've developed my writing style.  Now I know that when I'm obscure and intense and dark and angsty, it's not fun to read!  Fluff is fun!  Who wants to try to decode vague similes and break down long run on sentences?  I'm a lot more comfortable with myself as a writer now.

Thanks, guys, for coming along for the ride. 


	15. AFTER THE FIC: Deleted Scenes

**Ginny Weasley and the Year of Exploring: _/_**_Deleted Scenes/_

Hi there! These are some ficlets that didn't get used in the final story. You can probably guess why. Inconsistencies with the plot, general bad writing, and just… BECAUSE!

__

**My Notes: **I wrote this scene to use as an early chapter; it may have even been the first. But it just didn't seem to work. I show Harry's attraction to Ginny and Hermione's tiny urge to snog her early on, to sort of set the scene (originally, Harry liking Ginny was very key to the plot), but it didn't seem like a very appealing first chapter to me. This is where Harry, Hermione and Ron were while Ginny sat pensively on the green hill in the first chapter, by the way. I was worried about revealing that Hermione had a little crush on Ginny from the very beginning. It would have just ruined the fic, because I made a point of keeping Hermione from showing her true feelings for Ginny until the very end. That made them getting together even sweeter. ;;

"This has been the _best_ summer!" Hermione announced happily. "I'll have to thank you and your family again, Ron."

Ron snickered. "For the millionth time? All right, all ready! Calm down." However, his disposition deceived his tone of voice; he was smiling.

"Too bad Ginny didn't come with us," Harry said suddenly.

"Harry, she's been hanging out with us the whole summer. Besides, it's just the water hole." Ron splashed the cool, clear water for further emphasis.

Hermione nodded. "Every other time we've come she's been here too. And this place has been near her house for ages – it's the same old, same old for her."

"But..." Harry began.

"Oh! Right, you just want to see Ginny in her string bikini again!" Hermione said.

Ron made a sort of disgusted cough in that protective older brother way, while Harry fidgeted. "You really fancy my sister, mate?"

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly and laughed when he shrugged meekly. "Oh, lovely hormones."

"It's not my fault! She does not leave much to imagination!"

Hermione agreed, thinking about that. But Ron just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want to hear this!"

"You asked!" Harry said and defensively threw water at Ron's face. "You think _I_ like hearing about Lavender all the time?"

Thus broke out a vicious water fight. Rubbing the water from her eyes, Hermione wondered if she and Ginny would have been on the same team if the other girl had been there. Maybe they'd win, and do a victory dance, and collapse happily into each other's arms and lie on the beach, soaking in the sun and thinking what great partners they were.

**My Notes: **This was one of the ways I originally thought of using for Ginny's karaoke inspiration. But I didn't like it very much, preferring a scene with Hermione (see chapter 9).

Ginny twirled the wizarding radio knobs, her brow furrowed in determination. She heard brief flashes of stations – talk shows, popular music, news broadcasts, but continued on. Just a few minutes ago, Mariah had told Ginny about a radio station playing Muggle music, so why couldn't she find it?

_'Oh, there we are!' _Ginny thought triumphantly as a smooth voice announced that she was listening to "All Muggle music, all the time."

Lying back on her bed, Ginny listened to the music being played and felt relaxed.

"Now you've _got_ to respect this lady... Really! Most of you Muggleborns probably know this one, and if you don't, crank up the volume and learn."

Ginny sat up partially in surprise but partially in recognition. She knew this song! Her dad had a bunch of old record-thingies and her whole family would forever remember this song as the one that made Arthur jump around the house, singing at the top of his lungs.

**My Notes: **Meh. Didn't really like this bit. Also didn't use it because I realized I should stick with a fic describing things solely from Ginny's point of view. If I'd shown Hermione knowing that Ginny was friends with a bisexual and finding out from said girl that Ginny was madly in love with her, it would have ruined the fic. I did not want you to know that Hermione had a little crush on Ginny until the very last chapter. And I just kinda got sick of Chantal – such a boring character, merely a plot device, you see. Besides, Hermione's smart enough to be able to figure out things on her own!

Chantal and Hermione had never exactly spoken before. Could it be helped? Hermione had her schoolwork and Chantal had her...

Hermione frowned. What _did_ Chantal have? Her friends? Her boyfriends? Her sluts? She shook her head and tossed out the ideas: If Ginny liked Chantal, she couldn't be _that_ bad.__

_'And it's unfair to be prejudiced,'_ Hermione added.

Nevertheless, Hermione felt out of place when she approached the Hufflepuff girl in the Hogwarts courtyard.

"Good afternoon, Chantal," Hermione said politely. 

Chantal and one of her girlfriends were sitting on a stone bench, giggling and writing out their homework. At Hermione's voice, Chantal reciprocated with a greeting, but it was much warmer.

"Can I have a minute?" Hermione felt too business-like around these flamboyant people, but she couldn't help it!

Chantal nodded, agreeing, and turned to her friend to shoo her away. They giggled.

After sitting down awkwardly, Hermione turned to Chantal and divulged, "I think there's something wrong with Ginny."

**My Notes: **I didn't really want to use this scene; it struck me as kind of boring. I just wanted to show it to you guys in case you were wondering if Ginny ever got in trouble for doing karaoke. This is really just some back-story.

Professor Minerva McGonagall sipped her tea pensively. "But it was not hurtful or destructive in any way," she said suddenly. One of her soft spots was for her own Gryffindors. She loved them.

"Except to our ears," Severus Snape said with a cold laugh.

Dumbledore looked sternly at the Potions Master. "I do not think that we should draw Miss Weasley's singing abilities – or disabilities – into this. Professor Sprout, you have something to say?"

It was only a few days since Ginny had given her little performance. Dumbledore had called a professors' meeting for that Saturday primarily to talk about the dinnertime cabaret. So far no one had really cared much.

"The song has a good message, I suppose. It's not like some of that _'rap'_ music muggles are listening to these days." Sprout wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Can't we just leave this matter be?" Madam Pince spat irritably. "And go on to a more serious topic? The upkeep of the library, if I may?"

"I agree, Madam. And from Miss Weasley's behavior recently, I don't see another musical number in store." Dumbledore smiled slightly, and then sipped some water from his simple silver goblet. "This meeting is adjourned."

"But – the – ... library ... bookshelves ..."

**My Notes: **Well, obviously this chapter didn't make the final cut. I like it for the hints of H/G, but in relevance to the plot, it was horrible. As soon as I decided to add in the part about Draco wanting Ginny to throw a Quidditch match and Harry wanting Ginny to win it, this scene was rubbish. Harry couldn't know about Ginny's problems; essentially, he was one of them. He added pressure to the Quidditch conflict: Harry, Ginny's ex-crush, her brother's best friend, who means so much to Ginny, and who was trusting her to win the game versus Draco, Ginny's tormentor, her brother's worst enemy, who Ginny hates so much, who was trusting her to lose the game. So in the end, I prized extra stress over the game rather than yummy H/G. Also, Harry isn't very in character in this chapter. He should have been furious and CAPS LOCK-Y (à la Order of the Phoenix) when he heard about Draco abusing Ginny. He should have run off to a teacher or something. And he didn't have a word to say about Ginny liking Hermione! Either Harry isn't very opinionated or he doesn't care as much about Ginny as I was trying to make him come across as. Really, the only reason for this chapter was so that I could show that Harry liked Ginny but that the possibility of them being together was ended once and for all; Ginny's in love with Hermione.

"So Ginny, that was quite a performance."

"Pink boas suit you well, you know."

"I think you've gained more than just a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T around here!"

Harry sighed, deciding everything sounded dumb, and gave up on witty opening lines. And he did this not a moment too soon because just then, the portrait hole opened into the Gryffindor common room and Ginny ambled in.

Hearing the noise, Harry turned away from his audience, the wall, and grinned at Ginny. He knew it was Ginny; he had been waiting for her.

"Wait… Harry, what are _you_ doing here?" Ginny sounded surprised, and she was. She was tired and feeling like a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's. She'd come to the common room, anticipating it to be empty, and hoping for quiet solace in the familiar space.

"Ah. Well I was just wondering why _you_ were here. Shouldn't you be at Charms class?"

"I have cramps," Ginny lied. Usually anything related to her period freaked out the men around her. Many times before, Ginny had cured this simple ailment with a pill from Madam Pomfrey and continued on with her normal schedule, but Harry couldn't know that – he wasn't a girl.

Although it was true that Harry was not a girl, he _was_ clever enough not to trust Ginny's excuse. "Ginny, I think there's something else, too." He moved closer to where she was standing, frozen in a paralysis. "And I think we need to talk."

He closed the final game in between them by reaching for her hand and drawing her close. Ginny took a seat on one of the Gryffindor-red couches, and Harry sat next to her. And they did talk. She looked down at her hands on her pleated grey skirt and told him everything. AT first she felt a little awkward and paranoid – Would Harry tell Ron? Or Hermione? Or just laugh at her? But when she spoke she realized it wasn't so much for Harry as it was for her. It was a therapeutic experience. She just talked about everything that had transpired in her first five months of the school year, and in such great detail and so vividly that sometimes she was at a loss for words, and became impossible to understand, and then hundreds of words would crash back in her brain and explode like a myriad of fireworks being set off all together, and you know that all the fireworks are beautiful, but you can't look at them all, so you admire the ones you can, but mourn for the fireworks that you miss out on, that shoot up and blossom and are beautiful, and when you miss them, all you get is a smoky skeleton... And that was how Ginny's life unfolded around Harry.

He didn't speak. He didn't think she'd hear him if he did anyway. She was so absorbed in her story that tears welled up in his eyes, for how could she go through all these hells and heavens and he not notice while she struggled? Harry had always had a soft spot in his heart for Ginny – when he saw how helpless she was in Slytherin's Chamber in his second year, how hard she tried to be at least a fairly decent Seeker in his fifth, and now she was just breaking his heart. He should have been there for her more. He could barely comprehend how Ginny had survived all this time without a confident! He decided the only way this could every be even remotely possible – for anyone – was as a result of having a strong will, good heart, and beautiful soul.

Ginny appeared to be crying too. She finally looked into Harry's eyes, the first time in a while, and said, "Harry, I tried! I tried to like boys! Why was I born a girl if I was destined to be a lesbian? Why can't Chantal be Ernie MacMillan or Seamus Finnegan or even...you?" Ginny asked, choking a little on the words, tears flicking out of her eyes. "Then I wouldn't have to sing karaoke and do endless amounts of homework and hurt the ones I love! Would people accept me if I was The-Girl-Who-Shagged-The-Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
Under other circumstances, Harry would have blushed and giggled, embarrassed. But that day, all he did was wrap his arms around her, feeling her warmth all over him, and tilts his head towards hers, their foreheads touching, their tears melding together and forming new runnels. And together their breasts heaved, their hearts tried furiously to mend, and their legs got pins and needles from just sitting there.


End file.
